


Liquid Courage

by Awryen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Confession, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Lt. Pierce gets a surprise from someone he least expected.
Relationships: Lt. Pierce/Vette (Star Wars)
Kudos: 1





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I ship the ever-loving FUCK out of these two. And there’s, like, nothing out there for them. At all. So I thought I’d do something with them.
> 
> And I don’t see Pierce being an evil guy really. Gruff, loves the fighting of course, but like Gault, has a softer side. And I’m not the only person who sees that either. One of my favorite writers sees it, too. Though the whole getting past the fact she’s an alien…gonna hand wave it at the moment. >_>;;

"S’Pierce…I know yer an Imp vet and all…and mos’ Imps hate aliens…but I gott’say, I been head o’er heels fer you since Taris."

Pierce’s head shot up in complete surprise at the little Twi’lek sitting across from him. Her head was sitting precariously in her hand as she leaned into the table, her eyes glassy and bright as she stared at him…no, she wasn’t staring. She was lazily taking his shirt off in her head, if her heavily dilated eyes were any indication.

_'It ain't jus' the alcohol in her system, that's for sure.'_

Having come back from the missions on Hoth, he’d had to admit, the little Twi’lek had spunk, despite the constant complaining of how cold it was. She was sassy, she knew when to make jokes, jabs, and snark with both their Lord Rýanon and even that stuck up prissy captain. With Jaesa, she treated her like a sister, teasing her when the little former Jedi was caught staring at random males with a wistful look in her eyes.

He’d originally had designs for their boss, but it was plain as day she was smitten completely with Quinn ( _'lucky bastard'_ ). And Jaesa…poor kid was so blindsided by their boss and so hell bent on being the best Sith ever (she was not subtle. he knew exactly what they were up to. he just didn’t care, so long as he could fight to his heart’s content), he didn’t even feel the usual mischief he’d normally feel at seducing an innocent like that.

But Vette…she was another story. One he’d not thought about before, because, well, she was right. Most Imperials, himself included, didn’t like aliens. Though it wasn’t so much that he hated aliens as he was hardly ever around them. The only times he had been was when he had to kill them. 

He looked her over. She was tiny, hardly a handful by any standards, but she made up for that in spirit, skills with her blasters and bombs, and her wit. “Handful” was more of a metaphor for her rather than physical. And she was attractive, he could not deny that. Twi’lek women usually were, but they’d never interested him before. 

_'Maybe it's 'cause every Twi'lek I'd met were either enemies or in chains…_ ' he mused.

Either way, he’d never guessed the little Twi’lek had designs on him. Considering his history and his penchant for bloodshed, he’d think she’d stay far away from him.

"Really? And why’s that, little blue?"

She giggled at the little nickname he’d given her.

"Yer hot, fer one. Two, sessy voice. Three, I c’n sense yer loyalty t’ our boss, whish is good ‘cuz she’s my bestfrien’. Four, I li’e yer sense of humor. Es’pcially where i’comes t’ Capt’n Prickle Pants," Vette said rather enthusiastically. She was dangerously close to flopping all over the table as she was leaning so far into it.

Grinning and feeling his ego inflate some at the praise, Pierce took a sip his own drink (he wasn’t a drinker, surprise, surprise), and looked her over. 

_'Hmm, should be fun. Maybe she'll surprise me.'_

Finishing only half his drink, he stood up and walked around to her. Taking a hand, he pulled her up off the table, her chest hitting his lightly, and he said, “When yer sober, little blue, we’ll see where this goes.”

With that, he kissed her, pulling her tight to his chest, her arms flying over his shoulders to hold on tight as she kissed him back, very enthusiastically.

When they pulled apart, her eyes cleared up a bit and they widened in realization.

"Oh…shit," she blushed a pretty shade of violet, and shyly looked down, most likely feeling embarrassed at her sudden confession. Then she looked back up at him, and said quietly, "..I meant it."

Pierce grinned, his brow rising in challenge. .

"So did I."


End file.
